


Showers

by Peaceul Havok (NyKhiG)



Category: SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, Sope, Yoonseok - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, boys, bts - Freeform, sonyeondan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyKhiG/pseuds/Peaceul%20Havok
Summary: In which Yoongi has an encounter inside the locker room showers...





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Entire collection of BTS boyxboy Smut available on Wattpad @/hoseokshope19940218
> 
> Also, if you decide to use this work, as well as my other works, on Wattpad, credit and tag me using the Wattpad username above.
> 
> Thank You.

"Class is over guys. Hit the showers!" Throwing his towel to the ground, Yoongi yells in aggravation as the other half of his gym class cheers in victory. His little cousin, Jungkook looks over at him and sticks his tongue out.

 

"I told you the red team would win!" Yoongi starts to go after him when his team mate, Namjoon holds him back.

 

"He's just trying to get under your skin. Don't let him." Yoongi glares a his cousin before snatching his arm away and walks towards the showers. As he strips of the green practice jersey, he spots the new kid, Hoseok eyeing him across the locker room. Giving him a weird look, he wraps a towel around his waist and heads into his shower stall. It was the stall only Yoongi was allowed in and the only one he would use.

 

As he went about cleaning himself, the curtain opens and in walks Hoseok. Yoongi covers himself completely.

 

"What the hell, dude?" Hoseok smirks at him and chuckles.

 

"You remember all that cock you shit you were saying before then game. I guess you assumed since I was new, I would suck. I guess you thought wrong, huh?" Yoongi rolls his eyes and keeps himself covered.

 

"That doesn't explain why our in my fucking shower." Hoseok smiles even bigger and grabs Yoongi by the arm.

 

"I want an apology. A proper one too." Yoongi was a little confused at first but his eyes widen in realization.

 

"No. Hell no. Plus this is a locker room full of hormonal boys." Hoseok shrugs.

 

"So what? That doesn't stop me from getting what I want. And you can't use the straight excuse because I already know you're gay." Yoongi bites his lip nervously and looks at the taller boy. He wasn't going to lie, he was fine as hell. Beautiful at that. The wet hair and wet, NAKED body didn't help either.

 

"I'm going to get an apology sooner or later, Yoongi. I'm not gonna force you because I don't have time for a charge. That's up to you when you wanna do it." Yoongi looks down and sees his member. God was it big. He wasn't really sure about this.

 

"I...I mean, I've never really been in this situation before so...I really don't know how to respond. Or what to do for that matter." Hoseok gets closer and removes his towel before hanging it. He grabs his jaw gently and kisses him on the lips.

 

"How about you give me some head and call it a day, huh? I'd like to see those pretty lips around my cock." Yoongi could feel his legs buckle a little at the boy's words. God, he knew what to say to get Yoongi off. Before anything else was said, Yoongi nods and looks him in the eye as he drops to his knees. He looks at his cock and curses under his breath at how large it was.

 

Taking it into his hands, he looks up at the other before kisses down his length slowly. Yoongi couldn't help but to smile as Hoseok bit his lip. The kisses eventually turned to licks. He licks a stripe up his member and teases the head of it before sliding it into his mouth. Hoseok curses deeply as he cards his fingers through the older's hair.

 

"Oh fuck, Yoongi." He whispers, the smaller bobbing his head back and forth. When the head of his cock touches the back of his throat, he gags and pulls off, coughing.

 

"Fuck, it's so big. So good." Yoongi says quietly. Spitting on his dick, he strokes it as fast as he could before taking it back in again, going faster this time. The slight burn of his scalp from his hair being pulled turned him on way more than he expected.

 

Yoongi was hard as fuck. He was trying to hard to not to jack himself off but God was it difficult. Pulling off Hoseok with a pop, he jacks him off and smiles.

 

"Please put your fat dick in me." Hoseok curses and pulls Yoongi up. His voice was practically drowned in lust.

 

"You want me to fuck you?" Yoongi nods and earns a kiss on the lips before he's lifted up. Almost instantly, Hoseok enters him swiftly.

 

"Oh fuhh..." Before he could yell out, Yoongi covers his mouth as the taller pounds him immediately. Yoongi wraps his arms around Hoseok's shoulders and bites his lip to mute his moans; Hoseok kissing on his neck.

 

"Shit...fuck me harder..." He whispers. Hoseok pins him to the wall tighter and thrusts harder and as quick as possible. The coach would grow suspicious if they were in there too long. He grabs ahold of Yoongi's member and jacks him of in time with his thrusts. He bites into the taller's shoulder as he whines loudly. God it felt so fucking good.

 

"Fuck...I'm gonna come. God, please drill me on the fucking ass, baby." Hoseok groans at his choice of words and quickens his pace if possible. Before he knew it, Yoongi was squirting cum all himself and Hoseok's stomach. Hoseok let's out a string of deep and raspy curses in Yoongi's ear as he comes inside, smiling when he pulls out and Yoongi jolts. Setting Jim down, Hoseok pushes his fingers into him and digs out as much cum as he could possibly get. It made Yoongi's face go red at the sudden sensitive pleasure.

 

"Shit, Hoseok...that has to happen again...except in my own shower." The taller chuckles and kisses Yoongi again before agreeing to after-school and leaving his shower.

 

"Hey, Yoongi!" Looking up from his phone, he sees Namjoon coming towards him. He puts down his phone as he best friend sits down.

 

"So have you heard? There were guys fucking the the locker room after the game. I didn't really believe it at first but then other guys that were in class said they were near the front of the locker room and heard it. Did you hear it?" Yoongi looks at him and shakes his head.

 

"Nah. I didn't hear anything. I was in and out." He lies. He looks over and sees Hoseok looking at him, giving him a wink before sitting with his friends. It makes Yoongi go red.

 

"You crushing on the new kid already? I thought it took a while for people to grow on the one and only Min Yoongi." The smaller rolls his eyes and looks down.

 

"I've had an encounter with him that just caught my attention. Nothing too serious." He says lowly before sipping on his beverage. Namjoon looks at him and gasps, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the hallway and into a corner.

 

"It's was you and Hoseok, wasn't it? Oh god." Yoongi rolls his eyes as he looks away. He wasn't even going to lie anymore. Namjoon was too smart to let it go.

 

"Wow...I never expected this...but now that I think about it, that Hoseok kid has been eyeing you a lot since he got here. I guess we now know why." Yoongi sighs.

 

"You can't tell anyone, Namjoon. And I mean no one." He promises he won't tell and they go back to their table.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

After school, Yoongi waited by the front doors of the school like Hoseok told him and waited impatiently. It had been about five minutes. Had Hoseok changed his mind throughout the day? Before he could get deeper into doubt, Hoseok pulls up....on top of a motorcycle.

 

"Hop on." Yoongi looks at him.

 

"You expect me to get on that thing?" Hoseok chuckles and grabs his hand, pulling his closer.

 

"Come on, babe. It'll be fine. I won't go to fast." Yoongi turns red at the nickname and smiles shyly before getting on. As the bike took off, he held onto Hoseok tightly, his eyes closed and his face buried into his back.

 

He was like that the entire ride.

 

Once they got to Hoseok's place, Hoseok helps the dizzy guy off his bike and inside, sitting him on the couch. Yoongi glares at him before hitting him with all the energy that was left. The rest of it had been used up, due to him screaming in horror the entire ride. Hoseok couldn't help but laugh.

 

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll never make you ride a motorcycle again." Yoongi stops hitting him, blushing at the nickname. Hoseok chuckles, mumbling 'cute' as he goes into the kitchen to grab the two something to drink.

 

"So I assume you have heard that some of the boys heard us in the shower earlier." Yoongi nods, sipping his soda.

 

"Yeah...my best friend was talking about it but then found out it was me and you." Hoseok's eyebrows raise.

 

"How?" Yoongi looks at him, his face turning red again in embarrassment.

 

"Well...at lunch....when you winked at me earlier, I blushed and he asked me if i was crushing on you already?" Hoseok smiles at him, a chuckle escaping.

 

"You're so cute, I swear." He puts his soda down and turns Yoongi's head toward him.

 

"Well now that we aren't in a school locker room, we can be as loud as we want." Yoongi bites his lip and places a kiss on Hoseok's lips before the other trails them to his jawline. He whimpers when Hoseok nips at his skin.

 

"Wh-what about your parents?" Hoseok smiles, moving his kisses toward his neck.

 

"Please...they won't be here for hours." Hoseok sucks a hickey into his skin and receives a moan this time, Yoongi's hand grabbing at his hair. He shivers when he feels the younger lick the sore and bruised spot. 

 

Five minutes of Hoseok licking, biting and sucking at Yoongi's neck had the latter whimpering and trembling as precum leaked from his dick. Hoseok chuckles when he pulls away.

 

"Your neck is so sensitive, isn't it?" Yoongi nods, his face red. Standing up, Hoseok pulls the smaller up with him and takes him upstairs.

 

He closes the door shut and locks it before both of them were stripping from their clothes like their lives depended on it. Hoseok picks Yoongi up and they reach the bathroom. The smaller is sat on the sick and the two makeout until Yoongi whines. Hoseok starts the shower and pulls Yoongi inside. Hoseok couldn't stop his hands from wandering and running down Yoongi's now wet, body.

 

He slaps his ass and Yoongi jumps a little biting his lips.

 

"So what.. should I suck you off or should you get straight to your big dick inside me?" Hoseok smirks before turning the other toward the wall. Another slap is landed on his ass and he knows it was beginning to get red from the force and the water.

 

"Or...how about I tease your little hole until you're begging me to fuck you/" Yoongi chuckles.

 

"I don't think teasing will be necessary for me to beg." Hoseok chuckles in his ear before he lets his finger inch its way into him, causing Yoongi to let out a breathy sigh. He feels the taller arch his back and he complies.

 

"Your ass is so pretty, Yoongi. If only I had fucked you from behind earlier, I would have fucking destroyed you." Yoongi moans, looking back before another finger slides into him. He moans once more.

 

"Fuck...just fuck me already...please?" Hoseok smirks.

 

"I'm not pleased." He begins to pump his fingers in and out and Yoongi gasps, his right hand clawing at the wall.

 

"Oh god, yes." He moves his ass back, but Hoseok uses his other hand to grab his waist and keep him still. 

 

As Hoseok kept going, Yoongi began to get more desperate. His legs were trembling and the redness from his face had traveled to his shoulders and back. His ass was slightly swollen from the powerful hits it had endured.

 

"Please fuck me...please please please..." Yoongi whined as Hoseok thrusted his fingers into him as fast as he could. Unexpectedly, he snatches them out and chuckles, Yoongi's legs still trembling. He grabs onto his waist tightly and lines his dick up with Yoongi's entrance before thrusting into him. 

 

"Oh god!" The smaller hit the wall as the taller showed no mercy. The sound of Yoongi yells and whimpers, along with the slap of skin on skin and Hoseok's hand coming into contact with Yoongi's ass...it was all too much for the smaller.

 

"Please...deeper daddy...please make me come." He whines, his hands sliding as he tries to keep himself up. Hoseok does as asked and pounds into Yoongi's prostate.

 

"Right there! There, there! Fuck me, daddy!" Hoseok chuckles as a grunt leaves his lips. He was positive that Yoongi had no idea what he was saying at the moment and how much of a turn on it was.

 

"Say it again, baby. You want who to fuck you?" Yoongi almost collapses, his legs trembling and too weak to hold him up anymore.

 

"I want daddy to fuck me! I'm gonna come!" He sobs loudly, tears falling down his face. Hoseok grips his hips as tight as he can and rams into him so hard and fast, Yoongi is yelling at the top of his lungs, every thrust hitting his prostate head on.

 

"I'm coming, daddy! Yes!" Yoongi's entire body begin to tremble as cum spilled from his dick. He cried harder when Hoseok kept going. He tries to use his right hand to halt Hoseok's hips, but it's only pinned to his back.

 

"Hoseok...I...I can't...I can't come again." Hoseok's moans become louder and thrusting one last time, he comes inside of Yoongi, making the smaller come a second time. 

 

Once he pulls out, Yoongi jolts from the hypersensitivity. When Hoseok lets go of his hips, Yoongi collapses to the shower floor, his hips and back sore. His body still jolted from the sensitivity. 

 

Hoseok chuckles and catches his breathe before helping the other up and cleaning him. Drying the both of them off, Hoseok helps Yoongi get in bed and, as soon as he hits the pillow, Yoongi falls right to sleep.


End file.
